In a manufacturing process of a flat display panel, the flat display panel is frequently carried or transported. For a manufacturing line with a relatively high automation, an alignment machine is applied to achieve these purposes. A vacuum chuck is provided on an alignment machine. Due to frequent contacting, fitting and separation movement between a vacuum chuck and a display panel in a transportation process, the friction between the alignment machine and the display panel can occur because of the movement, thus leading to accumulation of static electronic charges. Besides, the high-speed operation of the alignment machine can also cause accumulation of static electronic charges. The accumulated static electronic charges can be released along the contact face of alignment machine with the display panel. The release of static electronic charges is very likely to cause damages to the display panel, which can influence product quality and incur lost.